De Camino a una Nueva Era
by kaoruca
Summary: Esta historia sería mi "gap", ese hueco argumental que deja Watsuki al final de su obra. Tendría lugar entre la visita de Kenshin y Kaoru a la tumba de Tomoe hasta aproximadamente un año después. El epílogo se centraría unos 16 años después. Como se explica más adelante, ellos se casarían antes de que Megumi, Misao, Aoshi y Sanosuke se marcharan.
1. Volvemos a casa pronto?

**Nota: He decidido cambiar mi "rate" a "T" porque la historia seguirá esta calificación excepto por el último capítulo que será calificado como "M". Si a alguno de vosotros no le gusta el Strong Lemon o es menor de edad, ruego no lea el último capítulo.**

Hola, esta es la primera vez que hago un facfiction. Siempre he tenido una necesidad imperiosa de "ponerle un final" a la historia de Kenshin y Kaoru. Watsuki dejó esa parte a la imaginación y he de reconocer que es algo a lo que jamás he dejado de darle vueltas. Me he sentido un poco como Sheldom (personaje en la genial serie "The Big Bang Theory"), con una necesidad patológica a terminar las cosas y no dejarlas a medio (se trata en el capítulo 21 de la temporada 6, uno de los más hilarantes de la serie).

Es por esto que me decidí a intentar darle un "fin" de alguna forma. Mi historia se encajaría entre la visita a la tumba de Tomoe y el nacimiento de Kenji. Aunque el epílogo avanza más allá en el tiempo. Revisando el manga, me he tomado la libertad de dar por hecho que Kenshin y Kaoru ya están casados antes de que Megumi y Sanosuke se vayan. El hecho de que Megumi le diga "Te ha escogido a ti", que Sanosuke le diga a Yahiko que no les moleste y se vaya del dojo y a Kaoru que a ver si cuando vuelva le enseña algún hijo que haya "hecho" con Kenshin; todo ello sumado a que cuando Kenshin vuelve de retar a Saito entra en el cuarto de Kaoru sin ni siquiera llamar (y ella está sobre un futón y hay otro recogido), pues me hace pensar que puede que no vaya muy desencaminada.

Soy una auténtica fan de Ayezur (os recomiendo _Vaster than Empires_ e _Invictus_, ésta última con una fuerza emocional tremenda). Y también me encantó el final de Kenshin de katerinaaqu _The end of an Assassin_, que me saltó las lágrimas. El epitafio es simplemente perfecto). Yo no soy ni por asomo tan buena, sólo soy una fan de Rurouni Kenshin. Únicamente espero que les guste y les entretenga. Esto es lo que yo creo que podría haber pasado.

Tampoco me disgusta el Lemon, así que he reservado un "flashback" con un contenido Fuerte. Tengo pensado ponerlo al final. Así que si a alguien no le gusta, le ruego obvie la última parte.

**Claves:**

No he usado ni _Sessha_ ni _de gozaru_ ni _ore_. Aunque sí que he señalizado cuándo él usaría esta última. Cuando utilice el "ore" pondré un asterisco en la oración. Si no lo lleva es que habla como nuestro Kenshin, con "sessha".

He preservado el _-dono_, como su forma respetuosa de dirigirse a las chicas, sobre todo.

Aquí os dejo un prólogo. Tengo dos primeros capítulos. Y puede que en un futuro haga un one-shot con la otra versión.

No habrá un sólo narrador. Cada parte será vista desde un punto de vista diferente. Por supuesto, casi siempre narrarán Kaoru y Kenshin. También estarán Yahiko, Misao y Kenji. Para que no os volváis locos adivinando quién habla, lo pongo al principio de cada punto de vista.

He utilizado comillas para englobar los diálogos y en muy pocas ocasiones guiones.

Cuando hable un personaje interiormente y aparezca cursiva, es que se dirige a sí mismo ( pensamientos directos, como diría mi amiga MAEC) o que le grita a otra persona en su interior. Se grita o se alienta a sí mismo o a otro, pero en su mente. Por ejemplo, aquí Kenshin se pregunta a sí mismo "_¿El qué Himura?_" . O también puede ser para enfatizar una palabra. Kenshin se dice "_yo_ no puedo esperar más".

La historia de Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes pertenecen a Watsuki Nobuhiro.

**PD: **_Gracias a Claudia Gazziero y a MAEC voy a editar mi fic para que se pueda leer mejor. De aquí mi mas sincero agradecimiento a las dos por su ayuda incondicional y solícita. No sé qué habría hecho sin vosotras, chicas. Un besazo y espero que la narración sea menos caótica._

* * *

**Prólogo: ¿Volvemos pronto a casa?**

(Kaoru)

Su mano es cálida, cálida y fuerte aún a pesar de las vendas.

¿Qué significa esto? No te hagas la tonta, lo sabes. Por fin, por fin me ha dejado entrar en su vida. Ante mí se abre un camino desconocido y excitante que deseo y, a la misma vez, me aterra recorrer.

No, deja de pensar en eso ahora. Volvamos a casa.

* * *

(Kenshin)

Puedo sentir cómo su mano tiembla levemente al sujetar la mía. Apenas siento el camino que se extiende ante mí, me siento flotando, como en una nube, totalmente embriagado por ella. Su calor, su aroma. Qué fácil ha sido. Con sólo extender mi mano... Y ya la siento mía, mía. Mi Kaoru. Y, sin embargo, me ha costado tanto. Ha sido tan duro dejar todo atrás. Pero ahora ya sólo importa ella.

No puedo dejar de mirarla: Esos profundos ojos azules como el mar, a veces en calma, a veces tempestuosos. Esa boca carnosa que guarda la más dulce de las sonrisas. Ese pelo negro azabache, suave como la seda, para enterrarse en él. El corazón más grande del mundo, con un fuego tan intenso que es capaz de acoger y dar calor al alma más gélida. Un corazón que late ¡por mí! Apenas puedo creerlo. Parece sentir mi mirada y alza sus ojos hacia mí tímidamente. Yo no aparto la mirada y se sonroja. Le sonrío ampliamente. Soy tan feliz.

De repente, algo la turba más todavía y retira bruscamente su mano de la mía. Titubea confusa y avergonzada. Me pregunto qué es lo que ha podido alterarla y enseguida encuentro la respuesta: Hay varias personas dirigiéndose al cementerio y no ha querido que nos vieran cogidos de la mano. Estoy confuso. Pero, ¿por qué no? Somos... somos...

_¿El qué, Himura? ¿Qué somos? ¿Novios? No recuerdo que le preguntaras nada parecido. ¿Prometidos? Y mucho menos eso._ ¿No estaré acelerando las cosas? Es tan joven. Pero es que _yo_ no puedo esperar más. No después de lo que pasó. ¿Qué debo hacer?. Tenemos que hablar de cómo vamos a llevar todo esto, pero primero debo pensar bien cómo decirle...

Debo pensarlo bien.

* * *

(Kaoru)

Hace dos días que volvimos de Kioto y todo se ha vuelto a detener. En el viaje de vuelta en tren apenas hablamos. Se podía respirar la tensión entre nosotros. Y todavía persiste.

¡Mou! ¿Cómo fui tan idiota? Sólo íbamos cogidos de la mano. No era tan malo, ¿verdad? Pero si alguien me hubiera preguntado, ¿qué les habría dicho? "No, no es mi marido. Es un amigo que vive conmigo en casa y que me coge de la mano". Sé que es mucho más que eso, pero ... no hay nada que lo _haga real_. ¿Qué debo hacer? No quiero presionarle_... _

_Basta, Kaoru. Ahora tienes cosas que hacer. Deja de pensar en ti misma. Debes ir al dojo Maekawa para asegurarles a todos una comida_. Sí, eso haré. Después me entretendré en el Akabeko y volveré después de cenar, así no tendré que lidiar con más miradas incómodas. No, hoy estoy demasiado cansada para eso.


	2. Un sueño que se hace realidad

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Aquí tengo una de mis posibles continuaciones. No creo que publique la otra. Un saludo.

Hay una frase en la que aparece el asterisco, indicando que usaría la forma "ore".

La historia de Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes pertenecen a Watsuki Nobuhiro.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Un Sueño que se Hace Realidad.**

(Kenshin)

¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde estás, Kaoru? ¿Dónde te has metido?. Aquella vez casi pierdo la razón y me prometí que nunca te dejaría, que miraría hacia el futuro. Y ahora... ¿a qué demonios esperaba? ¿Por qué no te he acompañado? Si sólo pudiera encontrarte ... ¿Dónde...?

Palidezco. Ese aroma. Otra vez. No, no, no. Él se fue. Prometió irse de mi vida para siempre. No, NO puede haber cambiado de idea. Ahora el olor es tan intenso que me pone enfermo. Me tiemblan las piernas. Me lleva a ese lugar, a nuestro lugar. No puede ser. No. No. ¡No!

¿Qué es eso? Son ... ¿luciérnagas?. Unas pocas luciérnagas iluminan la orilla del agua. Se pierden entre el follaje y vuelven a aparecer. Varias de ellas bordean la orilla y entonces mi corazón se para: Hay alguien acostado junto al agua, oculto entre la hierba. Mis piernas no aguantan mi peso_. ¡Levántate! ¡Vamos!_. Conforme avanzo la imagen se hace más clara. Es.. Es Kao.. Está...

Mis ojos me arden. No, no puedo perderte .. otra vez. No podré con esto. No otra vez.

Caigo de rodillas a su lado. Hace frío. Está tendida en el suelo. Inmóvil. Otra vez no. Poso mi mano en su preciosa y suave tez blanca y fría como la nieve. Otra vez no. Introduzco suavemente mis manos entre su pelo negro azulado que baña la hierba y le levanto la cabeza apoyándola en mi regazo. "Kaoru". NO. Ruego porque esté dormida. "Despierta, Kaoru. Kaoru. ¡Kaoru!". Sé que tengo la cara mojada, aunque no recuerdo haber empezado a llorar.

"¡Kenshin!"

* * *

(Kaoru)

"¡Kenshin! Despierta" -. Me he despertado cuando he oído que me llamaba en sueños. No ha sido difícil oírle, ya que duerme todas las noches tras mi puerta desde el incidente con Enishi. Tiene cuidado de venir cuando cree que estoy dormida y de irse antes de que me levante, pero lo descubrí a la segunda noche. Aunque no me gusta que duerma así, no le he dicho nada porque sé que no me haría caso y, además, pensé que así estaría más tranquilo. Y así ha sido... hasta esta noche. Cuando he llegado a su lado no paraba de murmurar "Otra vez no", aunque por fin he conseguido que abra los ojos.

Cuando lo hace me mira estupefacto, como si viera a un fantasma, "Kaoru-dono...". Dos lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas. Oh, Kenshin.

"¿Estás bi.."

Me abraza tan fuerte que noto que me falta el aire. Su cuerpo empieza a temblar y siento cómo algo cálido humedece y recorre mi cuello. Me abraza más y más fuerte. Intenta ahogar sus sollozos, pero sé que Kenshin se ha abandonado al llanto en mis brazos. No sé qué decir. Es la primera vez que lo veo así, tan vulnerable. El hombre más fuerte de Japón. ¿Qué ha pasado? Sólo se me ocurre devolverle el abrazo. Le acaricio la espalda y su largo pelo rojo y noto cómo se va calmando, aunque sus brazos siguen rodeándome con mucha fuerza.

"Creí que... Creí que él... Menos mal que estás bien", dice entre sorbos, con la voz rota por el llanto. - ¿_Él_?. No entiendo nada. De repente una idea cruza mi mente: ¿no se referirá a ...? ¿Ha vuelto a revivir aquel día? ¿Así se sintió?. Sé que Sanosuke y Yahiko me dijeron que no llevó muy bien _mi muerte_, pero nunca hubiera imaginado... Había tanta desesperación en su rostro. Un profundo dolor me cruza el pecho.

Un somnoliento Yahiko empieza a deslizar ligeramente la puerta de su cuarto, también ha oído los gritos de Kenshin. Yo le hago un ademán para que no se preocupe y vuelva adentro. Sé que la escena le ha impactado, ver a su _héroe,_ al que idolatra y cree invencible, totalmente derrotado .., pero sacude los hombros y eleva una mano a modo de despedida. Mañana hablaré con él, pero no sé qué puedo decirle, salvo que Kenshin también es un ser humano.

Intento separarme de él, pero no quiere soltarme. "Kenshin", le digo suavemente. Esta vez, cuando me echo un poco hacia atrás, afloja su presión, aunque sigue cogiéndome por la cintura. Tomo su cara entre mis manos y lo miro con dulzura. La luna llena me muestra el rastro de su llanto. Le acaricio la cara, llevándome su tristeza. Él inclina su rostro, acariciando mi mano con su mejilla mientras cierra sus ojos, todavía enrojecidos. Parece tan perdido. Cuando los vuelve a abrir, mis ojos están clavados en los suyos, centelleantes y profundas aguas violetas teñidas ligeramente de rojo: "Estoy bien. Sólo era una pesadilla. Estoy aquí, a tu lado. Y siempre estaré a tu lado".

Posa sus manos a los lados de mi cabeza e implora con voz quebrada y ojos acuosos: "¿de veras estás aquí?". Mi rostro esboza una sonrisa, aunque mi alma se desgarra en mi interior al ver su sufrimiento.

Apoyo mi espalda en la pared, flexiono ligeramente mis piernas, dejándolas descansar en el suelo, y lo llamo cariñosamente: "Ven". Duda un momento y lo vuelvo a llamar. Esta vez extiendo mis brazos hacia él, como una madre cuando llama a su pequeño. Sin dejar de mirar a esos preciosos y tristes ojos, le ayudo a apoyar su cabeza en mi regazo, muy despacio. Se abraza a mi cintura y cierra los ojos. Yo le acaricio su pelo rojizo y el rostro.. y durante unos minutos el silencio invade el dojo, roto sólo por el arrullo de mis palabras: "Todo está bien. Estoy aquí".

Miro al exterior, mientras no dejo de acariciarle ni de susurrarle. Como si entonara una nana. La noche está tan despejada que, a pesar de la luna llena, el cielo está plagado de estrellas. Es una noche preciosa. Podría quedarme así toda la vida. Acariciándolo. Reconfortándolo. Algo impide que mi mano se mueva. Kenshin ha posado su mano sobre la mía, deteniéndola sobre su mejilla, ocultando su cicatriz.

"Kaoru-dono, lamento haberte asustado. Parecía tan... real". Su voz ha vuelto a la normalidad.

Nunca hemos hablado de lo que pasó aquél día. Yo he intentado abordarlo varias veces, pero él saca otro tema o encuentra algún recado o tarea que debe hacer. Ya es hora.

"Kenshin,... aquel día intenté hacerle frente y esperar a que vinieras a por mí, pero... no pude. Lo siento. Yo.." - Mi voz se quiebra y él se gira y alza la mirada hacia mí.

"Lo sé" - dice esbozando una sonrisa. Su mano aprieta la mía. "Sé que eres una luchadora". De repente su semblante se ensombrece y vuelve a mirar hacia un lado, hacia las estrellas. "Verte así fue..." - se estremece y durante unos segundos cierra los ojos. "Mi mundo se derrumbó. No podía comprender por qué había sido nuevamente castigado. Ni por qué tú habías sido castigada por mi culpa. No me perdonaba no haber podido protegerte ni que tú te hubieras _ido_ sin saber lo mucho que significabas para mí. Aunque él lo supo incluso mejor q..".

* * *

(Kenshin)

"¿Y ahora?", me interrumpe ella. - Me quedo mudo. Alzo la vista y ella aparta cariñosamente el pelo de mi frente. Su sonrisa ilumina su rostro, intentando apartar la tristeza del mío. Sus ojos brillan con un azul intenso y un leve rubor aparece en sus mejillas, haciéndola aún más hermosa.

"¿Ahora?", repito sorprendido. Me incorporo y me acerco a ella, quien, completamente sonrojada ahora, se estrecha más contra la pared. Mis ojos la miran directamente y una sonrisa asoma a mi rostro. Una vez más, su ternura calentaba mi corazón y lo hacía ir a mil por hora. Mi corazón... Sus latidos resonaban con fuerza en mi cabeza, nublando mi juicio y mi compostura. "Ahora..." murmuro mientras no puedo evitar fijarme en que se está mordiendo el labio inferior. Y finalmente se apoderó de mi cordura: cogiendo su cara entre mis manos, la besé. Con la desesperación de quien acaba de recuperar algo que creía perdido para siempre, de quien acaba de recuperar el habla y tiene tanto que decir. Ella gime ligeramente cuando mi lengua roza sus labios, lo que me permite adentrarme en ese templo cálido y acariciar la suya. Siento cómo de mi boca mana un fuego abrasador que recorre todo mi cuerpo. Mis manos anhelan tanto el suyo... _¡Para!_ No puedo dejarme llevar así.

La aparto de mí, temblando: "Ka.. Kaoru-dono, lo siento. Yo... no...". Bajo la mirada, avergonzado. _¡Mierda!_ No debí hacer eso. ¿Qué me pasa? Pero AHORA..

* * *

(Kaoru)

Mi corazón late con tanta fuerza que creo que me voy a desmayar. Los labios me arden y toda la cara también. Me ha besado despertando en mí emociones que no conocía, dejándome sin aliento. Y después me ha apartado con cierta brusquedad, disculpándose. Su respiración es muy agitada y se le ve muy confuso y avergonzado. Nunca le había visto perder el control así como esta noche y parece que él tampoco está muy acostumbrado a hacerlo.

Súbitamente, me coge con firmeza por los hombros y, clavando sus intensos ojos violeta en los míos, se libera: "Te quiero. Cuando te conocí creí en lo imposible, me hiciste creer que podía ser un hombre como cualquier otro. No me preguntaste por mi pasado ni me viste como el asesino que fui, sino que viste a Kenshin. Me viste _a mí_. Y supe que todo podría ser posible a tu lado. Te quiero. Te quiero, Kamiya Kaoru. Y quiero estar contigo.. _siempre_... Casémonos. Sé mi mujer. Sé Himura Kaoru".

Ahora fui yo quien lo abrazó con fuerza. El nudo de mi garganta me impide decir nada, sólo puedo asentir con la cabeza. Inspiro con fuerza al sentir sus cálidos brazos rodeándome de nuevo.

"Kaoru.. Mi***** KA.O .RU", y sus manos se enroscan más aún alrededor de mi cintura. _Kaoru_. Sin "dono". _Su_ Kaoru.

Nos quedamos así largo rato, abrazados, hasta que él suspira y me dice: "Pff, me temo que deberías dormir algo o mañana no vas a poder lidiar con Yahiko".

"No" digo en un murmullo apenas audible sin apartar mis brazos de su cuello.

"Kaoru, vamos. ¿Me abrazarás mañana también así?" dice mientras me vuelve a apretar contra su cuerpo.

"Todos los días de mi vida" le digo. Un gemido se le escapa de la garganta y su mejilla acaricia la mía. "Te quiero, Kenshin".

Me aferro fuertemente a su cuello mientras él me coge en brazos para llevarme de vuelta a mi habitación. Las lágrimas se agolpan en mis ojos, pero no voy a volver a llorar. Soy demasiado feliz. Me quiere, me quiere y no se va a marchar. NUNCA.

Hundo mi cara en su pelo, aspiro su aroma y cierro los ojos. Él me estrecha más fuerte contra su cuerpo y me estremezco. No sé si seré capaz de soltarme. No quiero dejar de abrazarlo.


	3. Confía en mí: Cierra los ojos y vuela

Hola de nuevo. Aquí traigo otro capítulo. Advierto que hay algo de Lemon, pero es Moderado, no os preocupéis.

Nota: Perdonadme porque no soy muy ducha en esto y acabo de encontrar la línea de separación horizontal. Ya he editado los otros capítulos para que sean más fáciles de leer.

La historia de Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes pertenecen a Watsuki Nobuhiro.

_**PD: **Voy a intentar "reformar" mi fic gracias a la inestimable ayuda de Claudia Gazziero y MAEC. A esta última le dedico mi "mie*". Va por ti. Tú ya sabes, jajajaja._

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Confía en mí: Cierra los ojos y vuela.**

(Kaoru)

La primera luz de la mañana ilumina débilmente mi habitación. Él duerme a mi lado. Parece en paz. Los recuerdos de anoche me asaltan y me turban. Me doy cuenta de que las sábanas apenas ocultan su casi completa desnudez. Me fijo en este pequeño cuerpo lleno de cicatrices que me duelen tanto. Ojalá pudiera hacerlas desaparecer. Un disparo en el hombro, una quemadura en el pecho y tantas otras... Recuerdo lo que me dijo Megumi sobre _esa_ cicatriz.

"Vaya, vaya, señora Himura" - le oigo decir. Noto cómo se me para el corazón y me arden las mejillas. No puedo mirarlo, me da demasiada vergüenza. Me levanta la barbilla con la mano mientras sonríe divertido. "¿Le gusta lo que ve?" Su mirada se vuelve más dulce y me susurra "¿Estás bien?" Sólo consigo asentir con la cabeza.

Fue tan tierno. Fue perfecto. "No tengas miedo. Nunca te haría daño", me dijo. Sé que se contuvo y fue muy paciente.

Pero ahora hemos dado otro nuevo paso adelante. Quiero cuidarle y que confíe en mí porque yo siempre estaré aquí para él. Recuerdo que me besó cada parte de mi cuerpo.

"Eres preciosa". Sus palabras aún resuenan en mis oídos y me dibujan una sonrisa. Pero a cada beso que me daba... Me vuelvo a sonrojar.

* * *

(Kenshin)

Está tan hermosa cuando se ruboriza, es tan inocente y pura. ¿No será pecado ser tan feliz habiendo hecho tanto mal en el mundo? No, no voy a pensar en eso ahora. No voy a ensombrecerle el rostro. No hoy. Los recuerdos de anoche me agitan: su tacto, su aroma, su entrega. Suspiro mientras levanto la vista al techo apoyando mi brazo en mi frente.

Pero, ¿qué? Se ha sentado encima mío. Le arden las mejillas. Hace un gesto de determinación y noto cómo sus ojos se entristecen cuando baja la mirada. Sus manos y sus labios acarician con ternura las heridas de mi cuerpo: la mordedura, el disparo del hombro, después la quemadura... Conforme avanza de una a otra, mi deseo aumenta exponencialmente.

_Para_. Veo cómo su rubor se intensifica mientras su mano roza la herida que atraviesa mi pecho hasta el abdomen. Después me acaricia y besa la cicatriz que me recuerda que, de no ser por ella, habría muerto en Kioto. Gimo y doy un respingo.

Le sujeto la mano. ¡_Para!_, le imploro con la mirada. Me mira triste y acerca su cara a la mía.

"Me sorprende ver todas las heridas que ha soportado - su mano se posa ahora en mi mejilla y acaricia mi cicatriz - y soporta este pequeño cuerpo". Y, colocándola después sobre mi pecho, sentencia: "Sé que será difícil, pero las haré desaparecer para siempre". Sus palabras me conmueven. Parece demasiado peso para sus hombros.

Voy a decir algo, pero acerca su boca a mi oído y me susurra divertida: "Shh, estate quieto o no podré curarte".

El calor de su aliento me hace estremecer. Mis manos buscan su cuerpo, pero ella las detiene. Entrelaza sus dedos en los míos y las lleva encima de mi cabeza, inmovilizándolas. Aprieta su cuerpo contra el mío y noto su aliento en mi boca que busca la suya, hambrienta. Evita que la bese. Me estoy volviendo loco.

"Te quiero, Kenshin" - Y vuelvo a gemir cuando por fin la beso plenamente. Estoy a punto de perder el control.

* * *

(Kaoru)

"Te quiero, Kenshin" le susurro.

Acerco mis labios a los suyos y su deseo estalla dentro de mi boca, haciendo que el calor arrase mi cuerpo. Libero sus manos. Me empuja debajo de él con fuerza y ahora es él quien sujeta mis manos fuerte, muy fuerte. Sus ojos brillan con múltiples reflejos dorados y su respiración es muy agitada. Está a punto de perder el control.

Me sorprende ver cuánto me agrada el efecto que tengo en él. Me siento... poderosa y avergonzada por ello al mismo tiempo.

Se da cuenta de que me está sujetando con demasiada fuerza y me suelta contrariado. Intento decir algo, pero su mirada me taladra.

"No quiero hacerte daño" - me suplica, mirando mis muñecas. Sonrío y me incorporo debajo de él.

"Sé que no me lo harás, me quieres demasiado. Pero ahora soy tu mujer y quiero que te dejes llevar, que sientas que puedes compartir conmigo cualquier cosa: tus miedos, tus tristezas, tus alegrías, tus deseos. Comparte el peso de la carga que soportan tus hombros y déjame ayudarte en el camino. Soy fuerte, no deberías preocuparte tanto por mí. ¿Qué teme, qué quiere, qué es lo que desea Himura Kenshin?"

* * *

(Kenshin)

¿Que qué deseo? Ahora mismo a duras penas puedo pensar en otra cosa... Mi querida Kaoru, una vez más tu gran corazón vuelve a sorprenderme. Mis ojos brillan más aún y se zambullen en sus preciosas aguas azules.

"Gracias, Kaoru. Prometo intentarlo".

¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Cómo puedo tener tanta suerte? ¿Cómo puede esta mujer elegirme_ a mí_? Mis dudas se materializan en mis labios sin darme cuenta...

"A veces me pregunto cómo es posible que alguien como tú esté con alguien co.."

La ira sube a su semblante y estalla: "Basta ya de esas tontadas, Kenshin. ¿Acaso crees que la _gran_ Kaoru Kamiya se habría entregado en cuerpo y en alma a un hombre que no la mereciera? No sabía que me creyeras tan estúpida".

No puedo evitar sonreír. Otra vez vuelvo a sentir su calor reconfortándome.

"No, no lo eres. Sabes que no es eso lo que he querido decir, _señora Himura_". Sé que quiere que me deje llevar, que deje de preocuparme por todo, pero para proteger lo que amas debes tenerlo todo bajo control, lo máximo que puedas, y así quizá consigas mantenerlo a salvo.

"Pero, ¿no crees que aquí quizá debiéramos ir más despacio?.

* * *

(Kaoru)

"Pero, ¿no crees que aquí quizá debiéramos ir más despacio? Kaoru..." - mi nombre se desliza entre sus labios, lleno de sensualidad. "Si me dejo llevar puedo _devorarte_...".

Mi cuerpo lleva mi respuesta. Le acaricio el pelo que le cae por la espalda y recorro con mis dedos de arriba a abajo la gran cicatriz que se oculta tras él. Mi pobre, Kenshin. Me mira intensamente. Comprende.

Mi mano recorre su mejilla, lo atrae hacia mí muy despacio y lo beso apasionadamente. Podría saborear este delicioso calor y alimentarme sólo con él. Muerdo ligeramente su boca y mis labios bajan acariciándolo hasta las dos marcas que tiene en el cuello, besando una a cada lado.

Tira de mi pelo y me obliga a soltarle, haciendo que mi cuerpo se arquee hacia atrás. Me besa bajando por mi cuello mientras tira más fuerte y se adentra en mi ropa. Gimo de placer, intensificado por el suave dolor. Vuelve a tirar de mí hasta que caigo sobre mi espalda.

"Kenshin...", extiendo mis brazos hacia él, llamándole. Una sonrisa curva mis labios: "Devórame.." Y, finalmente, pierde el control.


	4. El nuevo camino de la espada

Muchas gracias, Claudia Gazziero y Jime OtakuHime por vuestros ánimos. Espero que os guste (y a otros lectores) lo que viene a continuación. Sé que es muy extenso, pero no quería cortar la historia. El desarrollo de este capítulo no ha sido fácil. Además, cada vez que venía a él para "pulirlo" en algo más satisfactorio para mí, las líneas no dejaban de crecer y crecer, así que se ha convertido en un "gran" capítulo, aunque sea sólo en cuestión de extensión. Los capítulos siguientes serán más cortos. Ya nos acercamos al final. Una gran felicidad que se torna un pequeño drama para la familia Himura. No digo nada más. Que lo disfruten.

_Baka_: equivalente a "idiota".

_Busu_: lo que Yahiko solía llamar a Kaoru, "fea".

_Bokken_: sable de madera que suele usar Kaoru.

_Kami_: digamos que es como decir "Dios".

***** indica que utiliza la forma de "_ore_" (la forma más fuerte de "yo", utilizada por Battousai. Kenshin suele utilizar "_sessha_": éste de aquí, una forma más humilde de referirse a uno mismo).

La historia de Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes pertenecen a Watsuki Nobuhiro.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: El nuevo camino de la espada.**

(Kenshin)

El débil sol de mitad de primavera calienta mi rostro. Se está tan bien aquí, apoyado en su regazo. Casi todos los árboles han florecido, escucho correr el agua, hay tanta paz. Sin embargo, estoy preocupado. Le pasa algo a Kaoru, pero no se atreve a contármelo. Hace ya seis meses que nos casamos, pero a veces se comporta como si aún estuviera sola. Apenas come y parece más cansada, aunque eso se debe a que se despierta en mitad de la noche y ya no puede volver a dormir. No importa cuánto la abrace o la reconforte. Hasta Yahiko se ha dado cuenta. Además, ayer vino Megumi. Sé que no fue casualidad, pero todavía no ha querido decirme de qué se trata.

Aparta el pelo de mi rostro y sus dedos me acarician, recorriendo suavemente mi cicatriz. En cambio, sus ojos vuelven a estar perdidos en sus pensamientos. "Kaoru, ¿qué te ocurre? Sé que hay algo que te inquieta.", le pregunto al fin.

Súbitamente sale de su trance.

"Eh? Ah! Sí, bueno .., no.., no te preocupes". El color sube a sus mejillas cuando me mira. Estaba tan ensimismada que no había reparado en que yo estaba allí con ella, percibiendo su inquietud y su miedo. Suspira y mira hacia un lado. "Es sólo que estoy ... abrumada".

"¿Abrumada?" - me incorporo y me siento a su lado. No entiendo. Baja los ojos y retuerce sus manos con nerviosismo sobre su regazo. "Kaoru, ¿por qué vino Megumi?", digo dulcemente, colocando mi mano sobre las suyas, en un ademán para recordarle que no está sola. "Sé que últimamente no te encuentras muy bien. ¿Pasa algo?". En su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa.

"Bueno, supongo que te diste cuenta. La verdad es que vino a confirmarme algo que sospechaba hace algún tiempo". - Me mira directamente. Sus ojos azul zafiro brillan de emoción, tanto que serían capaces de encandilar al mismo sol. Aprieta mi mano y contiene el aliento. Yo trago con dificultad a causa de la sequedad de mi garganta y me preparo.

"Kenshin, ... vamos a tener un hijo".

Noto cómo se me para la respiración. ¿Un hijo? En mi mente se me agolpan miles de pensamientos. Abro la boca para decir algo, pero no me sale nada. En mi interior rugen multitud de emociones, tronando en mi pecho, en mi cabeza, como fuegos artificiales. Ella me sonríe abiertamente.

"Yo tampoco sabía qué decir. Además, sé lo mucho que esto significa para ti y estaba pensando cómo decírtelo, la verdad". Me coge la mano y la coloca sobre su vientre. "Kenshin, dentro de unos meses vendrá al mundo una persona que será parte de ti y parte de mí". Me lanzo sobre Kaoru, abrazándola tremendamente emocionado. ¡Un hijo!

"Gracias. Gracias. Gracias" - No puedo decir otra cosa. Esta mujer me ha dado tanto. Ya apenas me reconozco en el hombre que era cuando vine a vivir con ella, hace más de un año.

De repente una duda me asalta y la aparto de mí, sujetándola con firmeza. Ella me mira confusa. Pero... Con el corazón en la garganta le pregunto "¿Tú también ..? No es muy pronto, ¿verdad?" Ella alza una ceja y cruza los brazos muy seria.

"De poco me iba a servir, ¿no crees?". Noto cómo el color abandona mi rostro. Después se apiada de mí y se echa a reír.

"¿Tú qué crees? Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo, Kenshin." Su mano cubre mi mejilla y su pulgar la acaricia. "Voy a tener un hijo con el hombre que amo".

La atraigo hacia mí con los ojos ardiendo de emoción y la beso una y otra vez, rodeándola con mis brazos, hasta que el sol empieza a desvanecerse en el horizonte.

Ya empieza a hacer frío. La cojo en brazos a pesar de sus protestas, que callo con un largo beso. Ahora tengo que cuidarla mucho más, aunque sé que no me lo va a poner nada fácil. Me hace un mohín. Yo pongo los ojos en blanco y suelto un suspiro de desesperación. Pero no puedo evitar echarme a reír. No recuerdo haber sido nunca tan feliz.

* * *

(Kaoru)

Algo va mal. Lo sé. Todavía queda casi un mes para que nuestro bebé nazca, pero me duele demasiado. Megumi iba a venir en unos días porque quería estar aquí cuando sucediera, sin embargo el bebé tiene otros planes. Le he enviado un mensaje a primera hora, aunque no creo que llegue a tiempo. Desde entonces el dolor ha empeorado, y ahora apenas puedo moverme.

Además, Kenshin no está. Se ha levantado esta mañana temprano para ir a la ciudad y no va a volver hasta que anochezca. Me ha dicho que el jefe de policía se lo ha pedido para tratar de un asunto, pero yo sé que no es cierto. Sus ojos no podían ocultar su emoción. Sé que es algo para el bebé y que quiere que sea una sorpresa, así que no le he insistido. Se le veía tan contento que no he querido preocuparlo. Así que ahora... Estoy sola.

¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Por qué soy tan cabezota y me creo que puedo hacerlo todo sola, sin ayuda? ¿Por qué no le he dicho nada? ¿Por qué no le he dicho que se quedara? _Oh, Kaoru, baka_. Mi bebé, nuestro bebé...

* * *

(Yahiko)

Esta mañana he visto a Kenshin de camino a la ciudad. Creo que debería ir a ver a Kaoru. La conozco lo suficiente como para saber que se sentirá tremendamente sola, sobre todo ahora. Además, quizá me invite a comer. Ha mejorado bastante con la ayuda de Tsubame y Kenshin y ya cocina cosas que se pueden comer. Sé que lo hace por el bebé, no querrá envenenarlo, jeje. Pero últimamente está de un humor... Será porque ya no se ve los pies, jajaja. Aunque si me oyera me daría una buena, aún con esa barriga.

"¡Kaoru!, ¡Kaoru!. Soy Yahiko. He venido a visitarte y a ver si me podías dar de comer... ¿Kaoru? ¡Ey, busu!"- seguro que así sale de donde esté. Con el bokken en la mano, seguro, pero ya me ocuparé de eso luego. ¿Dónde se habrá metido? Un momento, parece que oigo algo y ese olor es ... ¿Qué demonios...?.

Un susurro y un inconfundible olor a sangre me llevan hasta la cocina.

"¡Kaoru!" - Está tendida en el suelo apenas consciente. Hay un gran charco de sangre a sus pies: el bebé, algo anda mal. Tengo que avisar al médico ¡y a Kenshin!, pero no puedo dejarla sola. Tiembla y balbucea en el límite de la consciencia. Corro a por una manta para cubrirla y acomodo su cabeza lo mejor que puedo. Debo pensar, no puedo dejar que el pánico se apodere de mí.

"Kaoru, debo buscar ayuda. Espérame aquí, iré a avisar al médico. Diré que localicen a Kenshin y que manden un mensaje a Megumi, quizá pueda llegar aquí esta noche". Intenta agarrar mi brazo, pero su mano resbala por él sin apenas fuerzas y lucha por poder hablar.

"Mmi b..bé... Kn..sh". Siento cómo mi corazón se retuerce en mi pecho. Las lágrimas me humedecen los ojos, pero aprieto los puños y les prohíbo seguir avanzando. Todo va a salir bien. Kaoru, no dejaré que te pase nada. No me lo perdonaría. Y Kenshin tampoco.

"Todo irá bien, Kaoru. No te preocupes. Por favor, aguanta, vendré enseguida..". - La miro una última vez antes de salir corriendo con el corazón golpeando sin piedad contra mi pecho.

Aguanta, Kaoru.

* * *

(Kenshin)

¡Vaya! Parece que tenemos visita. Aunque hay _demasiada_ gente en casa. Yahiko está en el porche y en cuanto veo su rostro sé que algo no marcha bien. Todo el mundo me mira y baja los ojos. No. Algo va mal, pero que muy mal. Miro a mi alrededor nervioso, buscándola . ¿Y Kaoru?

El miedo se apodera de mí cuando logro identificar el olor: sangre. Creía que no volvería a percibir ese olor. ¿_Quién_ está herido y ha perdido tanta sangre? ¡¿Dónde está Kaoru?!

Yahiko se acerca cabizbajo, mira dentro de la casa y empieza a hablar con un hilo de voz: "Kenshin, vine a ver a Kaoru y cuando llegué ella.."

El corazón me da un vuelco. ¡_No, no puede ser! _ No sigo escuchando, voy directo a buscar a mi mujer. Yahiko intenta impedirme el paso, pero me basta con mirarle para que se quite de en medio.

"He mandado un mensaje a Megumi. Ahora está con el médico" dice detrás de mí.

Me descalzo automáticamente y me asalta la amarga esperanza de que ella sigue allí, esperándome tumbada en el futón, acariciando su vientre, mientras le canta a nuestro bebé. Yo me quedo a su lado y la abrazo fuerte. La beso y le cuento historias a nuestro hijo, apoyando mis labios en su tripa.

Mi sangre se hiela cuando la oigo gritar débilmente y mi sueño se rompe en mil pedazos. Se apagan todas las voces y en el dojo se extiende el plomizo silencio en el que suele volar la muerte. Trago a pesar del nudo de mi garganta y subo al porche. Es como si todo se hubiera ralentizado. Me da la sensación de que mis pies no avanzan y que el camino se extiende infinito ante mí. Estoy aterrorizado. Los latidos de mi corazón ensordecen todo lo demás. Con cada paso mi cuerpo tiembla, mis dientes se entrechocan. Mi***** Kaoru. Mi***** hijo. Sus destinos definen el mío.

Tsubame está en la puerta de nuestro dormitorio. Palidece aún más al verme e intenta ocultar su delantal ensangrentado estrujándolo entre sus manos. Da unos pequeños pasos en mi dirección y balbucea tratando de calmarme y de detener mi avance.

"El.. el médico está con ella, s.sólo ha sido una complicación. Todo irá bien". Pero para mí es una voz en la lejanía. Algo irreal. Kaoru... Nuestro bebé... Se aparta a un lado cuando se da cuenta de que no voy a detenerme. "Kenshinsan..".

Me detengo en el umbral de nuestro dormitorio. Inconscientemente, deslizo una de mis manos por la sakabatou, como una caricia, haciéndome sentir más seguro. Y de repente me doy cuenta de que todavía estoy armado. Como en un trance, la saco cuidadosamente de mi cinto y la deposito contra la pared. _Kaoru, ya estoy aquí_. Trago y aprieto con fuerza los dientes. _Tarde, ¿no, Himura?_. Agarro la puerta para abrirla, pero detrás de mí aparece una mano que se posa sobre la mía y me detiene.

"Tsubame, trae agua hirviendo para mi instrumental, rápido", dice una voz familiar intentando recuperar el resuello. Ella la mira, luego a mí y se va corriendo.

Después, la voz vuelve a manar tras mi espalda, esta vez dirigiéndose a mí.

"Kenshin, sé lo que significan para ti las dos personas que hay dentro de esta habitación, y sabes que yo también las quiero, pero debes dejar que los médicos hagamos nuestro trabajo. En este momento la mejor forma de ayudarlos es quedarte aquí fuera. ¿Podrás hacerlo?" Sé que Megumi tiene razón, pero... sigo cogiendo la puerta con fuerza.

"Por favor, Kensan, confía en mí" - sé que no hay nadie en quien pueda confiar más la vida de las personas que quiero, pero... Mi mano tiembla negándose a acatar lo que mi mente ya ha decidido.

"Está bien. Me quedaré aquí fuera, tras esta puerta". Mi voz se quiebra, convirtiéndose finalmente en apenas un susurro: "Confío en ti, Megumi-dono". Pero mi cuerpo sigue rehusando liberar el único obstáculo que me separa de mi familia. Megumi apoya su mano en mi hombro y finalmente yo consigo soltar la puerta.

Me echo hacia atrás sin dejar de mirar al suelo y se dispone a entrar, pero en un impulso sujeto su ropa con fuerza: "Por favor", le suplico. Ella se libera de mi mano suavemente y la estrecha con fuerza entre las suyas antes de perderse dentro de la habitación.

Dejo caer mi cuerpo contra la pared y se escurre hasta el suelo. Atrás queda la felicidad del alba, cuando sus besos y su cuerpo me impedían salir de la cama. Rodeo mis piernas con los brazos y entierro la cara en mis rodillas. Kaoru, Kaoru... No debería haber soltado tu abrazo. No debería haberte dejado sola. No soy capaz de conservar las cosas que amo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Oh, Kami! Castígame a mí, haz lo que quieras con este cuerpo, pero salva a mi familia. Yo.. yo tengo la culpa. Debería haber estado aquí.

Debe haber pasado casi una hora cuando oigo varias voces elevándose desde dentro de la habitación. Alzo la cabeza instantánemente y pongo atención. Aprieto los dientes y los puños con fuerza y contengo la respiración, intentando imaginar lo que puede estar pasando. Logro identificarlas fácilmente, al igual que los sentimientos de urgencia, de miedo y ahora de... de.. ¿alivio?. Sin embargo... No oigo la voz de Kaoru ni siento su presencia. Mi corazón late dolorosamente en mi pecho. _No te hagas esto_. Poco después oigo el llanto de un niño y todas mis emociones inundan mi pecho, mi cabeza, mis entrañas, sobrepasándome. Me derrumbo entre espasmos y llanto. Entre alegría y terror.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado cuando Megumi me llama. Alzo la vista y al mirarla caigo en la cuenta de que se ha cambiado de ropa, aunque el olor a sangre no le ha desaparecido. Lleva puesto un kimono de color crema con flores azul pálido y violeta que acentúa más aún las sombras que anidan bajo sus ojos. Intento escrutar en su semblante algo que me indique cómo debo prepararme para lo que estoy a punto de oír. Se la ve exhausta y su expresión es grave, aunque me siento más tranquilo por alguna razón.

Intento incorporarme, pero tengo el cuerpo entumecido. Se agacha a mi lado y apoya su mano en mi rodilla con cariño. Me dice que el bebé está bien, pero que Kaoru está tremendamente débil. Sus ojos se clavan en los míos y me hablan. Sé lo que significa: no debo hacerme ilusiones y prepararme para lo peor. Pero saber que está viva empuja a mi corazón a latir con más brío. Sin embargo, ahora veo que no es todo, hay algo más.

"¿Y?" Megumi se sobresalta y fija los ojos en el suelo. Duda.

"Kensan, eso no tiene que .. ", - pero yo la interrumpo con sequedad.

"¿Y?" vuelvo a preguntar. Suspira. Titubea.

"No es algo que.. " se interrumpe cuando vuelve a posar sus ojos en los míos. Yo la miro con fiereza y espero apretando la mandíbula, con todo mi cuerpo a punto de quebrarse de la tensión. Y al final se rinde.

"No .. no podrá volver a tener hijos. Lo siento, Kensan". La noticia me golpea duramente, aunque no tanto como la certeza de lo mucho que le afectará a ella. Pero ahora eso no importa. Consigo tragar el nudo que se ha formado en mi garganta.

"Gracias, Megumi-dono. Os ruego que no le digáis a Kaoru nada de esto por el momento. Y ahora, por favor, llévame con mi familia".

Megumi me ayuda a ponerme de pie y contengo el aliento cuando paso adentro. Allí está Kaoru, mortalmente pálida, inmóvil. Algo desvía mi atención. Es Tae, que se nos acerca con el bebé en sus brazos.

"Es un niño. Ten, cógelo", me dice sonriendo. Pero, inconscientemente, yo doy un paso hacia atrás. Me sobresalto cuando Megumi me agarra los brazos.

"Tranquilo, yo te enseñaré cómo. Además, Kaoru está muy débil para coger a vuestro hijo y tendrás que hacerlo tú" - Estoy en una nube, todo me da vueltas. Es demasiado. Kaoru ... Mi atención se vuelve a centrar en ella. Está tan quieta. Megumi me saca de mi ensoñación.

"¡Kensan!, ¿me estás escuchando?"

"¿Eh? Sí, sí. Gracias, Meg..", empiezo a decir. No logro pensar con claridad.

"Déjate de gracias y escucha". - Despejo mi mente y consigo centrar mi atención en lo que ahora es más importante: aprender a cuidar de nuestro hijo. Por ella, por él, por mí. Me explica lo que tengo que hacer y me pone a mi hijo en mis brazos. ¡Mi hijo! Lo miro atónito.

Me avergüenzo al descubrir lo feliz que me siento al ver lo mucho que se parece a mí. Aunque su pelo no es exactamente rojo, es más oscuro, y sus ojos son de un azul intenso como los de su madre. Kaoru. Cuando lo he acariciado su mano se ha agarrado a mi dedo con fuerza. Una nueva vida, un regalo del cielo en mis manos. Siento que el corazón se me sale del pecho. No podría estar más orgulloso.

Me acerco a Kaoru y Megumi apresura a todos a salir de la habitación.

_Dentro de unos meses vendrá al mundo una persona que será parte de ti y parte de mí_. Las palabras de mi mujer vuelven a mi mente.

Me agacho a su lado mientras intento convencerme de que todo irá bien. Que mejorará y que la veré criar a nuestro hijo a mi lado. Me niego a rendirme a las lágrimas y las impido salir y enturbiar la visión de mi esposa. Parece tan débil. Paso mis temblorosos dedos por su pelo, y poso un suave beso sobre su frente.

"Te quiero, amor mío. Perdóname por no haber estado a tu lado. Por favor. No.. no nos..", la voz se convierte en un sollozo. Abro los ojos ampliamente para evitar las lágrimas e intento calmar mi respiración. Sus labios se abren y apenas logro oír mi nombre.

"Sí, estoy aquí, a tu lado. Tengo en mis brazos a nuestro hijo. Es un niño, Kaoru". Abre los ojos con dificultad y yo le acerco al pequeño. Sus lágrimas hacen que tenga que contener aún con más fuerza las mías. Un leve sabor a sangre me alerta de que estoy mordiéndome el labio con excesivo vigor. Ahora sólo tiene que pensar en ella y confiar en mí.

"Él está bien, no te preocupes. Descansa. Yo lo cuidaré hasta que te encuentres mejor. Además, están Megumi, Tae y Tsubame para ayudarme. Tú sólo... debes recuperarte".

"De acuerdo". - Sonríe. "_Kenji_ se parece mucho a ti, es muy guapo". - Sonrío . _Kenji_. Sí, este niño seguirá un nuevo _camino de la espada_. El que su madre sueña y que protegerá esta nueva era de paz. Pero mientras llega ese día yo me encargaré de protegerlos con todas mis fuerzas.

* * *

**Nota: **Bueno, chic s, por fin he podido terminarlo. La razón de que lo haya escrito es que para mí Kenshin y Kaoru sólo tendrán a Kenji. Me parece muy raro que después de estar casados más de 4 años sólo tengan un hijo (recordad el especial "Haru ni Sakura", en la primavera del año 16 de la Era Meiji en la que salen los dos sólo con Kenji), algo tuvo que pasar y he aquí lo que he imaginado.

Por favor, si algo no os gusta o creéis que cometido algún fallo, decídmelo (pero no seáis muy malos, ¿eh?). A los que os guste, seguid haciéndolo porque ya queda muy poco para el final.

Gracias a tod s.


End file.
